The following prior art is made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,541,340; 4,828,638; 4,944,827; 5,464,289; 5,196,030; 5,658,647; 5,661,099; 5,707,475; 5,788,796; 6,067,103; 6,246,326; 6,296,022; and 6,460,992; and also Paxar 5300ZT Operation/Maintenance and Parts List, January 1995 and User's Manual Paxar Model 5300ZT-Modified Addendum Feb. 14, 2003.